1. Field of the Invention
Considerable effort has been devoted to the discovery of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs ("NSAIDs") with reduced undesirable effects in the gastrointestinal ("GI") tract and the kidney, for example. Although modest improvements have been made in this area, an effective NSAID devoid of adverse GI and renal side effects has remained elusive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,826 describes a family of aroyl-substituted pyrroles that are useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
Ellis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,121 pertains to a family of pyridyl and pyridazinyl substituted thyronine compounds that exhibit thyromimetic activity.
Dowell, et al., EP Application No. 91310784.3 describes a class of 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors that are useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
The above-cited patents and the references described therein, are all incorporated herein by reference.